nation_of_tomorrowfandomcom-20200213-history
The Republic of Norrland
The Republic of Norrland '(not to be confused with the swedish region of 'Norrland) is a democratic republic, based in Fennoscandia. The Republic emphasizes and claims to support values, such as democracy, personal liberty, and socialism. Though appearing to be a benevolent entity of governance, the ability to control the land it claims to protect, the economic inequality between the four regions, and the widespread criminality in rural areas has been questioned by many, without a clear response from the Republic themselves. Background The Republic of Norrland was born when Sweden split in two, following the referendum on declaring independence from Sweden in 2022. Under the leadership of Frihetsdemokraterna, the nation prospered. It instantly became appealing to entrepreneurs and workers alike. They adopted a form of basic survival income and free housing for all citizens in need, and the 10% yearly company tax was enough to keep the country debt free. Only a year after its formation, Northern Norway united with the Republic of Norrland. Half of Finland's Lappland followed thereafter. By European standards, the Republic of Norrland is a paragon of economic success and good ethical character: political enfranchisement, personal liberty, and welfare are daily realities for its population of citizens. Currently, the Republic is in a state of emergency, with domestic terrorists calling themselves the Reunion Movement gaining support all across the nation, wanting to reunite with southern Sweden, threatening the existence of the nation. Society The majority of the Republic's populace is made up of the white middle class (Svenssons), the rural population, and the native Sami people. The former Norwegians residing on the Norse Coast have been nicknamed Ridge Runners. The Republic enforces very few rules upon their citizens, the so-called golden rule stating: You are free to do anything you wish as long as it does not prevent anyone else from doing anything they wish. This statement is followed by the thin constitution of more solid laws. Crimes are categorized in three levels; One, Two, and Three. One being thieving and/or avoiding taxes, while three is reserved for killers. If a citizen kills more than four people, he/she is punished by death. Openly carrying arms, prostitution, and gambling is not illegal. People found under the influence of alcohol or drugs will only be detained if they are deemed a danger to others. A notable trait of the Republic of Norrland, often to the annoyance of its citizens, is the government's tendency to overlook the formation of self-governing factions within the nation such as the NMR. This type of governing has led to an enforcement of unofficial rules some of the towns in the Bothnian Bay, showing the nation's inability to govern its own people. Structure The Republic of Norrland borrows heavily from the Swedish democratic system, only difference being more frequent referendums and parliament meetings. The government is divided into five departments: Department of Agriculture, City Planning, Defense, Education, Enterprise, Finance, Foreign Relations, Health and Social Affairs, Justice, and Narcotics. The leading party is the biggest factor in deciding the course the nation should take. For example, under Frihetsdemokraterna (who is now serving their third term), the Republic has grown substantially, focusing its efforts on building the economy and modernizing the cities. There is a clear separation of church and state within the Republic. Frihetsdemokraterna and the general population found that politics and religion don't mix. As long as there is no interaction between church and government, the Republic allows any religious groups within their borders. Regions and Cities * Bothnian Bay * Arjeplog * Arvidsjaur * Kiruna * Luleå * Piteå * Skellefteå * Umeå * [[East Norrland|'East Norrland']] * Enare * Kittilä * Saariselkä * Sirkka * Utsjoki * [[Norse Coast|'Norse Coast']] * Bodø * Honningsvåg * Karasjok * Sandnessjøen * Tromsø * Å Military The Republic's military is composed of two Divisions being the Public Police (PP), and Military Police (MP). The major cities are protected and patrolled by the Public Police, as well as heavily armed military police officers, while smaller towns only have the Public Police. The Military Police consists of a select group that is pledged to protect the people of Norrland. The MP is said to have numerous bunkers throughout the nation, and they use these to strike at the Reunion Movement. As expected, the government and Reunion Movement hate each other with a passion. The Republic is also in the habit of establishing marshals in the towns of fewer than 1,000 people, responsible for enforcing laws throughout the nation. The Military Police is mostly composed of officers who are characterized by their white, blue, and yellow uniforms. They are armed with the standard P226 in addition to their MCX VIRTUS, MPX, M400, or SIG716, depending on their roles of Commander, Medic, Support, or Marksman respectively. A Public Police officer is only issued the P226 that goes nicely with their dark blue uniform. Relations with the outside Foreigners have mixed feelings about the Republic of Norrland. Some people strongly support the nation's goals of complete freedom, and others argue that their methods of keeping things under control do not work in practice. As Norrland's territory grew, it made progressively stronger enemies who would test the resolve of the nation. The Republic of Norrland initially had great success in the world of trade and diplomacy, setting up several embassies in other countries such as China. To immigrate, a person needs a guaranteed workplace in the nation. Citizenship is given to those who are born in the nation, engage in a long term relationship a citizen, or have parents from the nation, and are then eligible for universal basic income, as well as free state housing. Technology The Republic of Norrland has some of the world's latest technology. Their National University in Umeå is one of the most advanced in the world, inventing new things as well as improving on existing technology. The nation also maintains transportation, such as self driving busses, and a high speed railroad. Currency The Republic of Norrland has adapted their own currency called the NorthCrown (₦). The conversion rate is 10 NorthCrowns to one US Dollar. The majority of transactions in the nation are done through the state bank app "Swoosh" where users have a wallet connected to their social security number. No physical bills exist in the nation.